


I'm Almost Me Again

by WitchWithWifi



Series: Don/Judy [2]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, It's gross and romantic mush, Judy has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWithWifi/pseuds/WitchWithWifi
Summary: Don woke up first. It only took him a second to realize what was happening. Judy was shaking so hard, he was afraid she was going to fall apart, shatter like fine china.“Judy,” his voice was quiet, but firm. Calm in a way he did not feel. “Judy, wake up.” Her eyes were squeezed shut, and a tiny whimper escaped from her trembling lips.Follow up to When You Move, I Move.Title from "Almost (Sweet Music)" by Hozier.





	I'm Almost Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a word vomit because I love these two. This series deserves so much more Judy/Don fic, and if I'm the one that has to write it all, I'm willing to take that challenge.  
> (Am I determined to use Hozier lyrics for all of my Don/Judy titles? Yes. Yes, I am.)

They were in Judy’s room that night. They were in Judy’s room because the overwhelming scent of fuel oil, partnered with periodic cluck’s from Debbie didn’t make for the most romantic of settings.

So, they were in Judy’s room. She had her head pillowed against Don’s chest, sleepily flipping through a book on her tablet while he dozed. His chin rested on the top of her head, and his arms were still tightly wound around her middle. She was warm, sleepy, and shockingly, content.

Naturally, that was when she had to fall apart.

One minute, she was dozing comfortably with her secret boyfriend during a rare moment of peace. The next, she was buried in the ice again.

_No, no._

She was in bed, Don was there.

_She was trapped in the ice._

_No, please, no._

Don’s arm was warm, secure around her.

_The ice was closing in on her, constricting her._

_She gasped._

She had plenty of air.

_She couldn’t breathe, there was no oxygen left._

_She was a girl made of ice, trapped beneath the hazy surface of the living world. She was alone, all alone, in the dark._

***

Don woke up first. It only took him a second to realize what was happening. Judy was shaking so hard, he was afraid she was going to fall apart, shatter like fine china.

“Judy,” his voice was quiet, but firm. Calm in a way he did not feel. “Judy, wake up.” Her eyes were squeezed shut, and a tiny whimper escaped from her trembling lips. He sat up entirely, laying his hands on her arms. “Judy.”

***

The ice began to melt. She was thawing. She found her fingers, then her arms. By the time she rediscovered her toes, she was pulled into consciousness by the hands on her arms.

Judy opened her eyes.

She wasn’t drowning. She wasn’t frozen. Her blanket was shoved down to her knees. _Their_ knees. Because, yes. Don was there. He was looking down at her, his expression a combination of concern and relief, and he was there, and he was _perfect_.

“Hey,” His voice was low. He flattened a hand across her forehead, pushing the mess of curls out of her eyes. “Same dream?”

Judy nodded. She realized she was shaking.

“Want to talk about it?”

Judy shook her head. She would. Someday. But not tonight.

“Could we…” Judy hesitated. She was trying to get better about asking for things, about doing things for herself, but it was still so difficult. “Could you hold me?” She felt embarrassed to even ask. For being vulnerable. Weak.

The look Don gave her was so soft, so indulgent, she felt her breath catch in her chest. His eyes made something inside of her flicker, a warmth that spread across her whole body, chasing the remnants of the ice out of her veins. They shifted slightly as Don gathered her up in his arms.

“I got you,” He promised. “I got you.”

He kissed her temple, soft and gentle, and she felt that flicker ignite into a flame. The words lit up inside of her like an explosion. _I love you._

She’d tell him this, too. Someday. But not tonight.

 


End file.
